Perdiendote
by Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen
Summary: Isabella, una chica condenada por un error que ella no cometió, ahora que todos los que conocía y quería han muerto ¿podrá Edward ayudarla a escapar de esa condena? ¿podrá escapar de su destino?


**Hola! =D este OS va dedicado a Nachi Cullen, cariño, espero que te guste.**

**Era un OS que ya tenía escrito desde hace tiempo**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Bram Stoker yo solo e jugado con ellos un poco =D**

**PERDIENDOTE**

Oh! Dios, no, por favor, no, Dios, porque me has echo sufrir, por que no me dejas renunciar a este dolor, el, me ha arrebatado a tantas personas a las que amo últimamente, ellos no debían sufrir, y ahora, me eh quedado sola, totalmente sola, ni siquiera a dejado vivo a Renfield, ese hombre, a causado tanto daño si quererlo, oh! Renfield, ¿por qué le has dejado entrar?¿por qué? si al final te ha matado, eh quedado sola en este lugar, este edificio en el que ayer apenas se oían risas, gritos, pasos, en el que se oía, se sentía la vida, ahora ya no había nada, nada mas que yo, y que era yo, una maldita, estaba maldita, esa era la verdad, nunca podría vivir en paz y cuando me llegara la hora de morir, igual sería una maldita, solo que peor, como el, ya lo había dicho, puedo aun recordar sus palabras, Dios, nunca podre olvidarlas...

-este dialogo que quede claro no lo eh echo yo, es obra de un gran escritor, Bram Stoker, Drácula-

Con una sonrisa burlona, me puso una mano en el hombro y sujetándome con fuerza, me desnudo el cuello diciendo "primero, un pequeño refrigerio para compensar mis esfuerzos. Será mejor que estés quieta; ¡no es la primera vez, ni la segunda que tus venas me aplacan la sed!". Yo estaba aturdida y, cosa extraña, no tenía deseos de eludirlo. Supongo que ese sentimiento forma parte de la horrible maldición cuando la victima ha sufrido su contacto. Y, ¡oh, Dios mío!, aplico sus labios repugnantes en mi cuello.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y que estaba a punto de desmayarme. No se cuanto tiempo duro esta situación, pero me pareció que transcurría mucho tiempo, hasta que aparto su sucia y espantosa boca. ¡Vi que la tenía goteante de sangre fresca!

Luego me dijo en tono de burla "Con que tú también conspiras contra mí, como los demás, ¡Ayudas a esos hombres a perseguirme y frustrar mis planes! Ahora me conoces, y ellos me conocen en parte, también, pero dentro de poco sabrán lo que significa cruzarse en mi camino. Deberían guardar sus energías para defender su casa. Porque mientras ellos conspiran contra mi, contra mi que eh gobernado naciones y he intrigado y luchado por ellas siglos antes de que ellos viniesen al mundo, yo les contrataco en secreto. Y tu, el ser mas querido de todos ellos, eres ahora carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre, familia de mi familia y generosa prensa de vino por un tiempo; y mas tarde serás mi auxiliar y mi compañera. Pero debes ser castigada por lo que has echo. Has contribuido a desbaratar mis proyectos; ahora obedecerás a mis llamadas.

Cuando mi pensamiento te diga: ¡Ven!, cruzaras las tierras y los mares para acudir a mi mandato; ¡Para lo cual, termina esto!" Se abrió la camisa y con sus uñas largas y afiladas se rasgo una vena del pecho. Cuando empezó a brotar la sangre, me cogió las 2 manos con una de la suya, sujetándome fuertemente, y con la otra me tomo del cuello y me apretó la boca contra su herida, de forma que, o me ahogaba, o tragaba su... ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este destino, cuando toda mi vida he tratado de caminar con mansedumbre y rectitud? ¡Dios mío, apiádate de mí! ¡Mira a esta pobre alma en peligro más que mortal y en tu misericordia!

-Aquí acaba la intervención del libro-

Después de esa noche, noche en que se dicto mi sentencia a muerte, todos siguieron trabajando, buscando pistas del Conde, no les comente nada de lo que me había dicho, me temo que ese fue mi mas grande error, el mayor de mi existencia.

Yo, Isabella Harker, había cometido el peor error sin hacer nada, al solo quedarme callada.

Esa noche, los hombres habían llegado muy animados, Jonathan vino hacía mi y lo ultimo que recuerdo de él fueron esas palabras.

-Esposa mía, lo hemos encontrado, sabemos donde se esconde, y por fin seremos libres, y todos aquellos a los que haya mordido- esas palabras me hicieron infinitamente feliz, creí que sería libre, que no me haría una maldita al morir. Lo siguiente a esas palabras fueron gritos de los locos por todo el manicomio, luego se les unieron los guardias y al final los hombres que me rodeaban, todos en el edificio gritaban menos yo, estaba aterrada, lo siguiente que recuerdo fueron estallidos de vidrio y luego silencio, silencio y obscuridad, absolutos.

Al despertar estaba en mi habitación, sola, no se oía nada, ni a nadie, Jonathan no estaba conmigo, a mi lado solo había vidrios, en la cama y en el suelo, solo vidrios, me pare y me coloque mis zapatillas para bajar, seguramente los hombres se habrían ido a matarlo, pero tenía mucha hambre y lo ocurrido antes de desmayarme no estaba muy claro en mi memoria, aun.

Al salir de la habitación que el Doctor Seward nos había facilitado para nuestra estancia en ese lugar, no había nadie, en el camino hasta la cocina solo habían vidrios rotos, por todos lados, las ventanas, las lámparas, los portarretratos, los cuales ni siquiera había notado estaban ahí.

Al llegar a la cocina, que también estaba vacía y llena de vidrios, solo pude tomar un pan, me moría de sed, pero no había agua potable, solamente vidrios que antes fueron botellas con agua.

Decidí ir al salón donde me había desmayado la noche anterior, tenia que matar el tiempo hasta la llegada de los hombres y ahí había dejado algunos libros, quería ter minar de leerlos.

Al entrar me eh quedado pasmada, quería avanzar y comprobar que no estaba alucinando, que lo que veía era cierto, pero mis piernas no me obedecían, logre avanzar hasta estar a su lado y al ver su cara de sufrimiento, no pude más, me desmorone junto a él, mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas, trate de calmarme y que pararan los sollozos, pero simplemente no podía, era demasiado dolor ver a Jonathan ahí, muerto.

Junto al suyo estaban los cadáveres de los demás; Van Helsing, el Dr. Seward, Lord Godalming y Quincey. Todos tenían las manos en los oídos y una expresión de terror en el rostro. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, junto a ellos, pero solo me levante cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Al salir había un hombre con un telegrama "Señores Harker, se les necesita en Exeter. Urgente, problemas."

Oh Dios, para colmo, esto…

En los días que vinieron arregle los papeles de todos los que habían muerto en ese edificio. Organice el funeral de mi esposo y los demás hombres, no es que fueran muchos, pero quería despedirme como era debido.

Regrese a Exeter, había problemas en la empresa de Jonathan, bueno lo que antes de su muerte eran problemas, un hombre llamado Edward Cullen quería comprarla.

Los empleados, al llegar me dieron sus condolencias por la muerte de mi marido. No podía dejar a esta gente que nos había acompañado y apoyado en las manos de un extraño que no sabía que les aria. Pero tampoco podía dejarlos solos cuando el Conde me llamara y… y… y yo acudiera. Así que debía encontrar a un heredero, el tal Edward se veía muy amable, decidí conocerlo y empezar a meditar quien heredaría la empresa en caso de que yo desapareciera o muriera.

Hoy, 2 años después de la muerte de Jonathan, yo, estaba a minutos de morir, Edward estaba a mi lado, me había demostrado que era digno de confianza, éramos amigos, realmente lo amaba, lo sentía por mi difunto esposo, pero él ya lo sabía, se lo había dicho en unas de las ocasiones en las que había ido a la tumba de él y los demás. Para mi mala suerte, yo, ya estaba destinada a alguien.

-Bella- me dijo Edward con el miedo en su voz, ¿a que le temía?

-Dime-

-Yo, creí que tendría tiempo de decirte esto de otra manera, pero ya no hay-

-Solo dilo- interrumpí.

-Bueno, yo sé que esto es prohibido por tu difunto marido- vacilo.

-Edward, por favor, apresúrate- sentía la hora cada vez mas cerca- ya solo quedan unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, Bella- me tomo con sus manos el rostro- Te amo- y me beso, así morí, en sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los míos.

-o-

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero sentía su llamado.

Al salir de la tumba estaba Edward, me hubiera pasmado pero debía irme, primera no debía estar con el, ya que existía lo posibilidad de morderlo y segunda el llamado se hacía mas fuerte. Comencé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas y eso era mucho, no se como pero me alcanzo y me tomo del brazo, jalándome hacía el.

-¿Bella?-

-No- le dije tratando de soltarme, su agarre era demasiado fuerte, incluso para mi, sabia de mis capacidades, busque en varios mitos y muchas historias de vampiros decían que éramos fuertes, rápidos, agiles, etc.

-ja, ja, ja- me contesto en tono sarcástico- ¿A dónde ibas?

-No te importa- debía irme, lo sentía cerca, el Conde sentía que seguía "viva", si no iba a él, vendría por mí y no lo quería cerca de Edward.

-Sabes bien que si me importa- como debatir eso, yo sentía lo mismo por el, ¿acaso debía mentirle al hombre que amaba?

-Edward, suéltame, debo irme-

-No morirás por no beber sangre una noche- Voltee a mirarlo tras esa afirmación.

-¿Qué? ¿Como… lo… sabes?- tartamudee.

-Soy lo que tú eres, ahora-

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Quién?- tenía demasiadas dudas.

-Es una larga historia, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar y te cuento?- y lo sentí mas cerca, recordé la razón por la que había salido.

-No, lo lamento- me dolía negarme y aun mas ver su rostro lleno de dolor- no puedo, de verdad, debo irme.

-Pero…- se callo de pronto, mirando un punto detrás de mi, sabía a quien miraba.

Lo sentí gruñir detrás de mí.

-Isabella- me advirtió.

-Lo lamento Edward, adiós- le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el Conde.

-No-

**Espero les haya gustado, ¿tomatazos, ánimos, comentarios?**

**Besos**

**Camila**


End file.
